Le lendemain
by Anna Stern
Summary: Pepper se réveille pour la première fois dans le lit de Tony.


**Le lendemain**

Pepper émerge de son sommeil lentement, confortablement allongée, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller en plume douillet, la couette l'enrobant d'une douce chaleur. Elle étend le bras et ne rencontre que le vide. Elle s'étire lentement et ouvre les yeux, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

Elle se redresse en sursaut, appuyé sur ses coudes. Bien sûr, elle connait cette chambre. Bien sûr, elle y est déjà entrée.

Mais jamais elle ne s'est réveillée dans ce lit.

Elle se laisse retomber et se remémore la soirée, et une partie de la nuit.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle cache son visage entre ses mains.

Ils ont attendu des semaines pour ce moment. Des années même. Des semaines en tous cas, depuis le désastre de New York, lui coincé à Stark Expo, elle dans les bureaux de Stark Industries. Des semaines à se courir après, à se faire la cour, à savoir se faire attendre, se faire désirer. Des semaines à découvrir Tony Stark autrement. Un Tony Stark qui se montre patient, attentionné, qui transforme son salon en restaurant cinq étoiles privé, qui ne fait pas de sous-entendus déplacés, mais qui laisse néanmoins entendre qu'il n'y a rien de platonique dans cette soirée, qui distille avec soin une sensualité troublante pendant des heures jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre, où les premiers gestes sont maladroits, inconfortables mais néanmoins excitants, devenant rapidement plus naturels, mieux orchestrés, plus intimes.

Elle sent ses joues chauffer rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit, délicieuse et irréelle et romantique, à se sentir si spéciale, parce qu'il l'a couvée d'attentions qu'il était auparavant inapproprié de lui réserver.

Puis le sourire disparait.

Soudain, elle ne se sent plus si spéciale. Soudain, elle est à la même place que les autres avant elle et toute émotion à la guimauve la quitte pour de bon. C'était formidable, c'était surprenant, c'était sans doute même un peu magique. Mais la nuit est finie, le soleil est levé. Et pour quelqu'un de si spéciale, il serait sans doute rester dans son lit.

La seule différence avec celles d'avant, c'est que personne ne viendra la reconduire gentiment à la porte avec son linge repassé.

Elle peut s'offrir le luxe d'une douche et même, si elle en a envie, d'un petit déjeuner. Elle ne le souhaite pas vraiment.

Elle s'est attribuée une chambre d'ami pour les quelques fois où elle a été amenée à travailler si tard que l'aube se levait et qu'elle devait se rendre aussitôt aux bureaux de Stark Industries. Elle y a laissé deux tailleurs et quelques affaires de toilette. Pour dépanner.

Elle s'engouffre dans la douche de cette chambre là, autrement plus modeste que la salle de bain personnelle de Tony Stark, et laisse l'eau lui ruisseler sur le visage. Elle s'était préparée, inconsciemment, à un tel moment. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle s'est juste laissée légèrement espérer que peut-être… Elle s'appuie avec une main contre la paroi de la douche, l'air lui manque, et elle refoule ces larmes qui n'ont aucune raison d'être. Elle savait. Ca n'empêche pas d'être un peu douloureux.

Elle se rend dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de café et s'apprête à faire couler un espresso pour lui, mais se ravise. Elle n'est plus son assistante. Elle n'est plus qu'une conquête. Ca n'est pas à elle de faire ça.

Elle vérifie dans un miroir que sa tenue est impeccable avant de descendre à l'atelier, impeccable et parfaitement professionnelle. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et le temps de descendre les marches, celle qu'elle était en se réveillant est déjà loin. Elle entre le code d'accès, surprise du calme qui règne dans l'immense pièce.

Elle n'a pas le temps de commencer sa phrase si bien préparée, chaque mot pesés avec soin, qu'il se retourne sur sa chaise, grimace et lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je suis à peu près certain que tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça quand je me suis levé. Attends ! En fait, j'en suis complètement sûr. Tu n'étais _pas_ habillée ! »

Elle se retient de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Il y a combien d'heures de ça ? »

Il fait de nouveau une grimace et se rapproche d'elle. Elle hésite entre lui rendre la tâche plus facile en le rejoignant à mi-chemin ou s'enfuir en courant. Elle reste bloquée sur place et se laisse faire sans un mot quand il prend ses mains dans les siennes et que son cœur, pourtant si bien apprivoisé, se met à battre de manière complètement incohérente.

« Mauvaise habitude, » admet-il sans sourciller.

Il caresse ses bras de haut en bas et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Le plafond est soudain passionnant !

« Une mauvaise habitude parmi beaucoup d'autres. »

Ca, elle le sait.

Il lui tend la main, comme pour se présenter.

« Tony Stark. Ex-playboy, super-héros, absolument pas conçu pour ce genre de relation mais pourtant bien déterminé à y arriver. Avec un peu d'aide et pas mal de patience ! J'avais une super assistante avant mais… »

Elle l'interrompt en lui tendant la main à son tour.

« Pepper Potts. Anciennement habituée à s'occuper du désordre laissé par son employeur qui a repoussé à l'extrême les limites de ma patience, je pense que je peux aider.

— Tiens donc ! Faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

Elle se prend à sourire et se détend peu à peu, surtout lorsqu'il porte sa main à ses lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide, il glisse son autre main dans le bas de son dos et la guide vers les escaliers.

« Bien. Deux choses. Je meurs de faim.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir…

— J'ai dit que j'avais de mauvaises habitudes, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais tout faire de travers !

— Deuxième chose ?

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillée et c'est absolument intolérable ! »

Fin


End file.
